What The Lonely Say
by timeandworldenough
Summary: Eli Goldsworthy is the boy with the dark past who keeps to himself. Clare Edwards is the daughter of a NYC police officer, who has also had a pretty hard past herself. What happens when Eli makes a mistake that brings him and Clare together? This is a Degrassi/Remember Me crossover. And there will be a lot of mature themes in the story. Death, fighting, cursing, drinking, ect.


**AN:So this is my first fan fic and it is based off the movie Remember Me, which is such a good movie, if you have not seen it, you so should. So this story is a Remember Me crossover with Degrassi Characters. Yay. But this is really just like a prologue to kind of set the story up so it is short, but yeah. And in the next chapters Clare, Eli, and Adam will be in college and such, and yeah. Also big thank you to my friend covetedoutcomes for revising this chapter and making it lovely. You should all check out her stories as well, because she is such an amazing writer, like I can't even, haha. Anywho here is the Prologue to What The Lonely Say.**

_ Brooklyn 1991_

New York City is known as one of the greatest cities in the world. People come from all over the world just to have a taste of the city. There's just something about being in New York that is so magical. The bright yellow taxies that line every street, the skyscraper buildings that can be seen for miles, the hustle and bustle of everyone walking the street, and the air, it's just…New York. There is truly no other place in the world that can compare to New York City, and there are truly no words to describe the city that would do it full justice.

The atmosphere that night in the Brooklyn subway station was much different than the one that people envision New York to look like. There were no twinkly lights or people walking in hurry throughout the station. The station did not feel magical at all. There was actually very little light, and the whole station gave off an eerie feel. The only people in sight that were occupying the grimy subway station that night were a mother and her young daughter. The two looked so out of place. The mother stood tall, her short, dirty blonde hair framed her face and she was wearing a floral skirt and plain top. Her daughter was rather short, she probably only came up to her mother's hip. But she looked adorable; her small curls framed her face, and her eyes were full of glee. In a way, they sort of lit up the somber train station.

The train zoomed past the two, and the younger girl stopped giggling and stomped her foot in frustration. She tugged on her mother's arm. "Mom, the train." she whined slightly. It was late, and there was no young girl who would willingly want to wait around for a train late at night. The mother put her hand on her daughter's shoulder in a comforting way, letting her know that there would be another train shortly. Within just a few minutes, the mother was twirling her daughter around, the little girl's laughter filling the barren subway station. Everything seemed fine in that moment, just a mother and daughter sharing a sweet moment to pass time away, making for an adorable sight to witness.

Mid-twirl, the mother looked over her daughter's shoulder and her eye caught sight two men, dressed in all black. They were staring at them. The mother stopped twirling her daughter, becoming instantly aware of her surroundings. The mother quickly turned her head back to the empty railroad tracks in front of her. After a few seconds passed, one of the men strode from his spot and walked passed the mother and her daughter, making sure to throw a sort of dark stare, one that would make any person feel a little shaken up. The man headed to the stairs and it looked like he was leaving the subway station. The mother let out a sigh, and continued to focus her attention straight ahead.

As if on cue, the train finally arrived. The daughter smiled, clearly happy to be heading home. As the daughter tugged on her mother's arm, they waited for the train to come to a halt, but the mother looked to her left and saw the man that had left before now walking up the stairs. She then looked to her right and saw the other man walking their way. He flashed his gun at the two. The mother wore a look of complete confusion and shock on her face. The mother immediately grabbed her daughter's hand and moved in front of her, trying to shield her. As the men approached the mother and her daughter they cornered them. They were pressed up right against the girls, so even if they wanted to do something, they couldn't. "Give us the purse!" One of them demanded. "C'mon, hand them over!" The mother continued to shield her teary eyed daughter as best she could. She quickly handed over her purse, her hands shaking throughout the transaction. Once the men had successfully gotten the purse from the women, they headed on the train, and stayed facing the mother and two men wore expressions the likes of which could kill any innocent bystander. The daughter continued to cry and clung to her mother's side. The mother was still shaken up, still in shock that the whole incident had happened. So the two stood frozen, facing the two men as they stood at the door of the train. The train's door opened once more and one of the men pointed his gun at the mother, and before anyone had any time to react, a loud boom sounded. It was one that could be heard miles away, followed by the screams and cries of the daughter. The girl knelt down by her mother. "Mom, Mom!" She screamed multiple times between her cries.

The police officer arrived at the subway station, handling everything, but there was nothing he could do for the young girl. She had just witnessed her mother being murdered, and there was nothing that anyone could do or say to help ease that pain. She would have to go through life without her mother. She would not have a mother to talk to about her first crush, her first kiss, to go prom dress shopping with, or any other of those precious mother/daughter moments that every little girl looks forward to.

The little girl, Clare, continued to cry as her father carried her, her head resting on his shoulders. The two had no idea that making such a simple choice to take the subway would have caused such a tragedy, and they did not realize just how much it would impact them in the years to come.


End file.
